Kingdom of broken Hearts
by MidnightStriker
Summary: It's the much awaited day for Geoffrey and Elincia! Everyone's happy...except Lucia. Surprise pairing at the end. Yuri warning! Don't like, don't read.
1. Wedding day doubts

I don't own any characters

**Kingdom (of broken) Hearts**

The whole country of Crimea seemed to be swelling with happiness. It was as expected, that through all the rumors and protests, Elincia and Geoffrey finally made it to their wedding day. General Geoffrey proposed over a year ago, and Elincia happily accepted, although a bit dampened by the fact that Geoffrey's sister Lucia gave her such a solemn look.

Lucia was Elincia's foster sister and close confidante, which left Elincia more puzzled than ever. It seemed as if ever since the proposal, she grew distant. Something seemed, well, off, and it made Elicia wonder what happened to her best friend. It was highly unlikely that she was in love with Geoffrey that she would be jealous of Elincia now, right? Perish the thought!

Her thoughts were interrupted as the royal carriage stopped in front of her castle, where she would be dressed and fixed up, looking as radiant as the goddess of dawn when she was done. Elincia sighed and looked straight ahead. The cathedral where their wedding would be held was in full view, and it was richly decorated. Embroidered banners hung with their names in it, every golden thread caught a ray of sunshine and threw its light and seemed to announce the wedding to the world.

Count Bastian came out of the castle and approached the carriage.

"Your majesty?" Bastian said, appearing at the window. "It's time you got yourself fixed up for today."

"Thank you, Bastian." Elincia replied.

She made no remark as Bastian helped her down from the carriage and led her to her room, where her royal hairdresser was waiting. Elincia was kind of glad that Lucia was nowhere in sight; but she was hoping that deep down, the swordmaster would make it. Lucia, after all, was the maid of honor.

A few hours later, Elincia's fixing was done. She looked resplendent, her natural beauty enhanced by the flowing curls that the hairdresser made. Her eyes were complimented beautifully by the eyeshadow, and her dress made her look even more radiant. She gave a nod to dismiss her attendants, wanting some time alone to herself.

Elincia jerked her head up at the sound of footsteps. They halted at the door, and gave three knocks.

"Go away, I said I am not accepting any visitors." Elincia snapped.

The visitor didn't heed the Queen's advice, and the door slowly swung open.

"Didn't you hear?! By order of the Queen, I command you…"

"That was all I needed to know, I'm glad you're finally alone." A familiar voice called out.

Elincia couldn't believe her ears. Could it be…?

"Lu-Lucia?" she gasped.

Here she finally was, the person who hadn't spoken to her since Geoffrey's proposal. What would she be doing now, in this time and place? And…why? What business could she have with Elincia?

"Why are you here?" Elincia asked softly.

"I just came to ask you one question…" Lucia said, sounding quite unsure as well. "About my brother…do you really love him?"

"Excuse me?" Elincia shot back. "If I didn't love him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Right. That's the problem with you, Elincia. You always deny yourself." Lucia said, trying to stay calm. But her shaking hands betrayed her.

"Lucia, what's your problem? First, you acted so cold about our engagement, and now you're trying to sabotage my wedding. What in the goddess' name do you want?" Elincia snapped. How dare Lucia acted so in her wedding day!

Lucia, surprised, took a step back. "Alright, Elincia, I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer. I just have to get this off my chest before your wedding day, because this is the last chance I'll ever get. I was hoping to tell you this someday, but all my courage failed me."

Elincia closed her eyes, expecting the worst. What could Lucia say? Worst-case scenario was that…she loved her own brother?

"Elincia…tell me the truth…do you love my brother more than you loved me, who stayed with you in the darkest era of your reign?" Lucia queried.

Now it was Elincia's turn to be surprised. So that was it, was it? What Lucia said was true, she kept denying herself of everything. It was her innate nature, she guessed. But love wasn't something to deny yourself of, because it would be a lifetime. Could she, would she stand it if she wouldn't speak what she truly felt right now?

"What I'm going to tell you right now, Lucia, stays in this room and will not leave this room." Elincia said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Agreed." Lucia nodded.

"Truth is…ever since we were little…I adored you. You really were always there for me, when I cried, you cried with me and when I laughed, you laughed with me. Of course I loved you more. But as we grew up, I learned that this kind of 'love' was taboo. When I learned you had Geoffrey, I thought that he was your brother, a part of you. I was right at the start, but he could never, ever replace you…." Elincia said, tears forming in her eyes.

Lucia was stunned speechless. After a silence broken only by Elincia's sobbing, she reached out her arms toward her.

"Sshh…it's OK now…" Lucia said, soothing her queen. "I'm sorry for my rashness over the past year, I'm happy to know that you felt the same way I did for you…"

"When the nobles started gossiping about Geoffrey and me, I figured it would be worse if they would know about…us. And I know that…" Elincia continued.

"…you fulfill the kingdom's obligation to produce an heir to the throne. I understand." Lucia finished. "I willingly allow my brother to be with you, he is part of me…and you do have that obligation to fulfill…" she continued on sadly.

Elincia turned Lucia's eyes to meet her own. "I swear by the goddess' name that you will be the only one in my heart, Lucia."

"M'queen…" Lucia said, "I promise you that you will be my only one, as well."

The distance carved out by time and years closed inch by inch as Lucia's lips met Elincia's. They sealed this sacred oath by a kiss, broken only when they needed air.

"Lucia…it's time for the 'obligatory' ceremony." Elincia said. "I…I must go now. But I will keep my vow to you."

Lucia smiled. "Well, let me escort you then."

The duo walked out of the room into the waiting carriage. As it drew closer to the cathedral, Lucia breathed in the warm summer air. The moment was fleeting, but their kiss, oh, that kiss…was real.


	2. Epilogue

I don't own these characters

**Epilogue: PUBlicity**

A few months after the wedding...

"Elincia?" Geoffrey called out. "I'm going to meet those two visitors from the Greil mercenaries."

"Alright." Elincia smiled at her husband. "Take as much time as you need. They are our special guests, anyway."

"Sure." Geoffrey smiled. He gave Elincia a kiss on the cheek and was off. They were scheduled to meet at Calill's shop.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Geoffrey said, sliding on one of the pub's chairs.

"It's alright." Bastian grinned. "Here are the two."

A mage with a dark expression on his face sat across Geoffrey, and beside this mage was a pale one with soft purple hair. "Hello, Geoffrey." The black mage said. "It's…good…to see you again." He said, almost spitting out the "good".

"Hello, Soren, hello, Ilyana. I see that you came here to see our books in the royal library." Geoffrey said.

"Yes, we did. And it was sub-standard, let me tell you. Aren't you updating any of these books on the magic arts?" the black mage, now identified as Soren, complained.

"I only agreed to accompany Soren because he said that he'd treat me if I did." Ilyana grinned. "He's so cute that way."

Soren blushed and hurried on to complain. "As for the tomes of ancient magic, why do I see scribbles all over the text?"

"I'm sorry, it must be seen to." Geoffrey apologized.

"Having a wife changes everything, huh?" Bastian teased.

"Not really," Geoffrey said. "If you ask me, Lucia's been seeing Elincia more than I am. Do you think something's wrong?"

"It's just a girl thing." Bastian said nonchalantly. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"The worst thing that could happen is that they become lovers." Soren replied bluntly.

"Say WHAT?!" Geoffrey said before fainting and falling to the floor.

"Soren, now you've done it. You're as blunt as ever, I see." Bastian commented.

Soren looked nonchalant about it, as if it happened all the time. "Calill, another serving of lamb shank for Ilyana."

_End notes: Yeah, the epilogue is really meant to be this short, sorry! So, how did you like the story? I don't really have anything against Geoffrey, I just felt that it was so typical of him to fall in love with his liege. I prefer Ike over Geoffrey. And those who don't like yuri, I warned you..._

_How did you like the implied Soren/Illy pairing at the end? Haha :D_


End file.
